Be Happy Cas
by Ash-Angel27
Summary: Gabriel and Castiel are brothers forever even when they are apart.


**Be Happy Cas. Cause Your Crying Is Getting On My Nerves:**

"Come on Castiel, please, _please_ stop crying. I will be back as soon as I can, but Dad needs me to go deliver a message," Gabriel explained to his screaming, sobbing, little brother.

"You- you said you'd- you would play with me..." Castiel sobbed.

"And I will, Cassie. After I finish this job for Dad. Okay? " Gabriel gently said, petting his little brother's dark wings, trying to sooth the small angel.

"Promise?" Castiel gave a tear-filled glare, occasionally sniffing, probably something he learned from the older angels. _Damn it, Zachariah_ , Gabriel silently cursed, _just because his wings are dark..._

"I promise." Gabriel replied, smiling. "Be happy, Cas. 'Cause your cry is getting on my nerves." Gabriel joked and laughed, tackling Castiel to the ground where he started viciously tickling him, completely stopping the tears.

Castiel laughed and shrieked for mercy until Gabriel finally stopped. "Okay…" Castiel sighed in acceptance, "Okay, but _please_ hurry back..." The little angel said, watching as The Messenger flew off.

 **Be Strong Cas. I'll Let You Help Me Prank Lucifer:**

Gabriel flew across Heaven. He had one more thing to do, just one more, before he fled for good. He needed to find Castiel.

FInding his little brother, Gabriel easily landed beside him. "Hello, brother." Ah, little Castiel heard him, Gabriel realized. The younger then turned to see Gabriel, tilting his head in curiosity. "You... seem to be in a hurry."

"Kinda. I've got a prank war going on," Gabriel easily replied. It's the safest thing to say, after all…

"Again? Maybe I should go to earth for a while," Castiel said, looking up to Gabriel with a huge, hopeful grin. The older sighed and shook his head fondly.

"Now, now, Cassie. You know you can't go to earth alone," Gabriel playfully warned, watching the lesser angel's reaction.

"Why? I'm not a little fledgling anymore." Castiel stated, pouting. Aw, Cas.

"No, but you have just learned how to fly," Gabriel argued. "You can't possibly go. Not safely."

That made Castiel hiss in protest. "But you taught me how to fly!" Gabriel's really going to miss this, really. Everyday banter with his brothers… Castiel's neverending protest and questions…

"Yeah, I did," Gabriel said and smiled, ruffling Castiel's hair, "and you still have more to learn."

"Then teach me," was the reply. Oh, how much did he want to do that. Teaching the young angels how to fly, how to have fun...

Gabriel shook his head, firmly this time. "You need to learn the rest by experience," he said, deciding not to lie. Not _technically_ lying, anyway, just… not the entire truth.

"Fine." Castiel pouted before blinking innocently. "Can we do something…?" Castiel hesitated, the archangel realized. Probably because Gabriel seemed to be in such a hurry...

Gabriel replied softly. "Be strong, Cas. I'll let you help me prank Lucifer." _One last time_ , Gabriel continued in his thoughts. One last prank with Castiel…

His last prank before he fled from Heaven was to hide both Michael's and Lucifer's blades, replacing them with cotton candies and painting their entire room with huge, black pattern covering every wall, a symbol he knew would be known as the peace symbol ( ) in the future, which would stand for _nuclear disarmament_. Gabriel nearly cried painting them, only holding back tears because of Castiel's presence. This… this was too close to the truth.

It was different than what he's ever done before, but to say that the youngest archangel was proud was an understatement. He just hoped Castiel will be smart enough to figure out the symbolism, and not to tell…

Closing his quickly wetting eyes, Gabriel flew away from Heaven.

This time for good.

 **Be Safe Cas. I Know You're Angry But Please Take Care Of Yourself. I'm Sorry:**

"Gabriel. They called me Gabriel." Gabriel watched as Castiel hissing as he said the words. The archangel could see that the younger angel was angry, even if the Winchesters didn't know that Castiel was in the room.

" _All this time... I thought you were dead, Gabriel. Why did you leave?"_ Castiel asked him mentally, his voice revealing on how furious he is. Gabriel didn't back down, however. Instead, he steeled himself to explain to these idiots of brothers just _why_ did he do this.

"I love my father. My brothers. _Love_ them. But watching them turn on each other? Tear each other's throats?! I couldn't bear it!" Gabriel harshly ranted at the brothers before him, making sure he wasn't too loud that he'd accidentally use his true voice. "And now it's happening all over again. I want it to be over! I have to sit back and watch my brothers kill each other, thanks to you two!"

" _You saw it all. All their fights. I heard some of them were...brute, "_ Castiel lamely replied, eyes casted downwards. Gabriel knew he was guilty, and he's pretty sure Cas also realized that Gabriel was near tears himself.

" _They were,"_ Gabriel softly replied. "... _Be safe, Cas. I know you're angry but please... take care of yourself. I'm sorry."_

The Winchesters turned and left the building with Castiel following.

 **I Wish You Had Taken Care Of Yourself Too. Thank You For Everything, Gabriel:**

Castiel flew. He flew as fast and as hard as he could towards where he felt the brief flare of Gabriel's grace. " _Come on. Come on. Please, answer me. Gabriel. Gabriel?!"_

He hit the ground beside a burning wreck of a hotel, immediately breaking into a half running, half flying through the hotel, jumping bodies. _Unimportant_ , he thought. _What is important is Gabriel's_ -Castiel's thoughts skidded to a stop as he arrived inside the ballroom, immediately willing himself to invisibility when he saw the Devil. Lucifer just… stood there staring down at Gabriel's prone, unmoving form, and Castiel unconsciously bit his lip to stop himself from immediately going there, which would alert Lucifer. Gabriel's huge main wings were burned into the floor around the archangel, signaling his death, and Castiel's vision started to blur with unshed tears. He barely saw flying away, barely realizing that the Devil said nothing after killing his own little brother… the one he reputedly was closest to.

After Lucifer's disappearance, Castiel immediately stumbled forward dropping to his knees beside Gabriel ( _Gabriel's corpse,_ Castiel's mind supplied, _he's dead. Dead. Dead._ ) and started sobbing. He didn't know how long he knelt there, just crying to Gabriel's old clothes, and he didn't care. After Father knew how long, Castiel slowly pulled away and whispered, "I wish you had taken better care of yourself too," he choked out, remembering all Gabriel's advice, jokes, and even pranks. "Thank you for everything, Gabriel."


End file.
